charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell-Valentine is the third daughter born to Victor Bennett and Patty Halliwell. She is the middle Charmed One. She is married to Coop and has three children with him, Peyton, Parker, and Patience. She has three sisters, Prue, Piper, and Paige. Her Warren power is premonitions. History Early Life Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1975 to the Warren witch, Patty Halliwell, and the mortal Victor Bennett. On March 24th, 1975, Phoebe's birth power of premonition manifested itself into her mother from the womb, granting Patty a vision of the future. Following this, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Sometime after she was born, her maternal grandmother, Penny, bound her powers and erased all her magic-related memories in order to keep her safe from the warlock Nicholas, who was promised their powers in a pact. Unfortunately for her, almost three years after her birth, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. Hence, Phoebe never really knew her mother, and it had a noticeable impact on her like her sisters, to the extent where she once commented that if she had a wish, she would wish for time alone with her mother. At the age of 10, Phoebe was transported, by a spell cast by her future self, to the year 2002, where she met two older versions of herself, as well as her sisters Piper and Paige. She was taken to The Heavens by her Whitelighter, Leo, for safety. After she helped her older-self listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Grams quickly erased her memory of the time travel. Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent in her teenage years, causing trouble around school and even engaging in shoplifting. This change of character had often been credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her, and this led to her purposeful rebellion. However, Piper said that it was due to her unhappiness over her lack of a true mother. She was given the nickname "Freebie" after making out with her old boyfriend in the principal's office. Becoming a Charmed One On October 7th, 1998, Phoebe returned from New York after spending six months there, following the death of her Grams. On that night, while playing with the spirit board with Piper, the pointer suddenly moved on its own, spelling "attic." To find out more about it, she went up to the attic where she found the Book of Shadows. Phoebe then cast the Dominus Trinus, which reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their Grams when they were children. The next day, she received her first premonition: two teenagers getting hit by a car, which allowed her to prevent it, though it came at the cost of her being injured. Both Prue and Piper initially did not believe her when she told them that they were the most powerful witches of all time, but were forced to acknowledge it as the truth when they manifested their own powers. Later, all three sisters managed to tap into the Power of Three and vanquished Jeremy. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe embraced her destiny as a Charmed One with open arms, and convinced them to embrace their magic as well. With the help of their witchcraft destiny, she and Prue healed the rift that stemmed from their dramatic differences, and finally came to a better understanding and acceptance of each other. However, as the least law-abiding of the four sisters, Phoebe frequently saw magic as a tool, which led her to often break the most basic of Wiccan rules: magic is not meant to be used for personal gain. Her disregard of the restrictions eventually led to her active powers of levitation and empathy being stripped from her when she excessively exploited them for her own personal gain. This served as a hard yet necessary lesson, given that while it finally taught her the importance of rule-abiding, it also meant that she learned to depend more on her personal self: her basic common sense, her natural spell-writing talent, and of course her knowledge of magic. It was an experience that she sincerely took to heart, given that even after she regained all of her former powers and developed new abilities, she remained a more careful and conscientious witch, one who thought twice before using her powers for fear that she would unintentionally hurt others. Despite anything and everything, she was consistently the most spirited and spontaneous Charmed One. Graduating from College As Phoebe's personality matured and her knowledge in witchcraft grew more extensive, she decided to get a job, but was relatively turned off by the fact she was not educated enough to obtain the jobs she wanted to have. Hence, she decided to return to college, and worked hard to keep her studies stable and undistributed by her Charmed responsibilities, which she still took seriously. However, it was not an easy job for Phoebe to balance her Charmed life with her studies: frequent demonic attacks and instinct to protect the innocent often interrupted her studies, and almost derailed her plans to pass her college finals. Fortunately, Phoebe eventually overcame all obstacles to pass her finals, and later graduated from college with a B.A. in Psychology. This was a great and proud achievement for Phoebe, however, because of her Charmed duties, she did not use her degree for two years. Falling in Love with Cole Turner Phoebe met Cole Turner while she was in college. He was the assistant district attorney in charge of the case she was involved in. Unbeknownst to the sisters, Cole was a half-demon known as "Belthazor" who was sent by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. The two fell in lust and flirted with each other for a couple of months. Cole eventually asked Phoebe out on a date which she happily accepted. However, Cole had fallen in love with her, prompting him to fail his missions in order to protect her. During a botched and half-hearted attack on the Charmed Ones, Cole got hurt. However, his betrayal enraged the Triad, who then tried and failed to kill him. Cole's injury eventually lead to Phoebe discovering of his true identity as both him and Belthazor were injured in the spot. A hurt and angry Phoebe wanted to vanquish him until he convinced her of his love by saving her life. She then decided to fake his death to protect him from her sisters. This complicated her relationship with her sisters, the guilt of lying to them motivated her to eventually tell the truth, first to her whitelighter, Leo, and then to her sisters, Piper and Prue. A few months later, Cole returned to San Francisco. Although Phoebe was dismissive of him at first, she was persuaded when he started to do good deeds to be with her. Cole made up his mind to lose his powers forever in order to be with her, but it delayed when the Brotherhood of the Thorn attempted to merge with the human society. However, she was forced to witness a mind-controlled Cole assassinate a witch, unbeknownst to her that it was all Raynor's doing in a bid to destroy her love for Cole. Shortly after, a Banshee attacked her and she was forced to confront her root pain, Cole. He explained that it was Raynor's work to separate them, she decided to take him back into her arms again. Prue's Death and Finding Paige : On May 17th, 2001, Phoebe's elder sister, Prue Halliwell, was killed in battle by the demon Shax. The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe. However, she tried to remain strong and collected for Piper's sake. Even though she was torn up inside, she wanted to be there for her. At her sister's funeral, she met a woman named Paige Matthews and had a vision her getting killed by Shax, the same demon that killed Prue. With Piper too reluctant to help, she decided to team up with Cole to save her. With Cole's investigation, they found out that she was a potential Charmed One who may be able to reconstitute the Power of Three. They then interrogated Grams and Patty and found out that Paige was their younger half-sister, who was given up at birth for protection. Paige then arrived at the house and shook hands with her half sisters, and the Power of Three was then recreated. Becoming the Queen of the Underworld Cole Turner absorbed the powers of the Source so that the Charmed Ones could vanquish him. However, after the vanquish, the essence of the Source stayed in Cole and slowly started to corrupt him. Phoebe's powers alerted her that something was wrong, especially after feeling a premonition about Cole being blocked, however she remained oblivious to the matter. Cole then tricked Phoebe into marrying him through a Dark Binding ceremony. Shortly after, Phoebe found out that she was pregnant. With the pregnancy, she began manifesting the ability to shoot flames from her hands and the power of teleportation. When she found out the truth through a premonition, she was in shock, however, the Seer convinced her to become the Queen of the Underworld. She then vanquished an evil Wizard who was trying to take Cole's position as the Source and joined Cole as his queen. Phoebe tried to live the life of the queen of all evil, but a combination of pregnancy hormones and demonic tonics made her so cranky that she ended up vanquishing five of Cole's best Demons. Because she missed her sisters, and because saving innocents was "who she was," Phoebe then tried to play both sides of good and evil before realizing that she had to choose. She later discovered that Cole knew about The Seer's tonics completely eating away at her good nature. Shortly after, she found out that Cole killed one of her innocents and she chose to rejoin her sisters in opposing him. Together, they cast the spell which used the power of their ancestors to vanquish Cole. Because of Cole's death, the Source had completely taken over the unborn baby Phoebe was carrying. After the child was stolen by The Seer, Phoebe came to terms with the fact the evil spawn never truly belonged to her. Getting Divorced from Cole Turner Phoebe was still trying to put her life back together and her time as Queen of the Underworld behind her when Cole returned from the Demonic Wasteland. Although she still loved him and he loved her, she believed that they couldn't be together because he had countless demonic powers —though he did his best to do good things—and she was still a good witch, her traumatic experiences from being the queen of the Underworld and carrying the unborn Source also playing a hand in her reluctance of their relationship. Phoebe decided to file for divorce. However, Cole could not accept that their marriage was over and continued to pursue her, Phoebe's love for him gradually turning into hatred as Cole succumbed to evil once again and attempted to turn Phoebe as well. Her powers eventually became inactive due to her attempts to avoid Cole by overworking herself at the Bay Mirror. She tried to solve this problem by going to a gypsy fortuneteller. Lydia, another gypsy, told her that her powers were not working because she working to hard and was neglecting her powers. By balancing her time at work and with family, her powers become active once again, and even advanced to the point that she can see the future in color and experience the event as if she had astral projected into her future self. Cole, blaming Paige's appearance as the start of his and Phoebe's problems, becomes an Avatar in order to have the power needed to change history, thus creating a new reality where Paige never reconstituted the Charmed Ones as she was killed by Shax thus allowing demons to have taken over the world. In this alternate reality, Phoebe is still married to Cole but she hates him just as much as she does in the original world, only remaining married to him in order to ensure what happened to Prue doesn't happen to Piper. Living in a world without the love of Cole nor her sisters, Phoebe satisfies herself with casual sex with random men and demons. She's guarded herself from love and is not as open as she once was. Paige, however, manages to orb into this reality by accident and is able to make things right by recreating the Power of Three again. Phoebe, this time, personally vanquishes her former love. Paige was then transported back to the rightful timeline where she informed Phoebe and Piper of the events that occurred and of Cole's death. Phoebe Becomes an Empath In 2003, Phoebe discovered that besides being a witch, she was also destined to be an Empath, gaining the ability feel other people's emotions. Initially, Phoebe was excited to have gained a new power, but eventually grew to fear it as she recalls how it almost killed Prue. However, Leo explained that her becoming an empath may have happened a little early because she was meant to use her new power to save Piper, who became trapped in an emotional cocoon when Leo became an Elder. After saving Piper, who because of her hidden emotions had become a Valkyrie, Phoebe attempted to gain control over hew new power, though it proved to be difficult especially with her and Jason Dean's growing feelings for each other. Over time, she began to find some control over her empathic abilities and with Piper's blessing, she moved to Hong Kong with Jason. Unfortunately, her relationship with him eventually came to an end when he found out about her witch heritage. Visions of Utopia In that same year, Phoebe is sent on a vision quest by Enola, a young shaman at Magic School. She is taken into a possible future without the constant demon attacks where she is pregnant. This would not be the last time Phoebe is given a vision of a peaceful future. However, shortly afterwards, all three of Phoebe's active powers were taken away by the Tribunal because she had been misusing her premonition power. Fortunately, within a few months, she regained her premonition powers and was able to form a bond with the Seer, Kyra, who offered the side of good information on the Avatars in exchange for being made human. Kyra shared with Phoebe a vision of the Avatars' ultimate goal -- Utopia, a world free of the battle between good and evil. In this future, Phoebe discovers that she has a daughter. Phoebe was overjoyed with what she saw, however, she soon realized that the Avatars' future involved killing people who didn't fit their perfect world and convinced her sisters to stop them. This action erased the Utopian future. Over time, Phoebe began to doubt whether or not she would ever have the little girl she foresaw, becoming obsessed with finding the right man who would give her this child. Subsequently, this also caused her to lose faith in her powers. Temporary Retirement from being a Charmed One : After Phoebe and her sisters' astral selves destroyed Zankou and the Nexus in the basement of Halliwell Manor, everyone, both mortal and supernatural, believed they were dead because of the blast created by the vanquish. This was their chance to finally lead a normal life. The sisters decided to leave their charmed life behind and start over. That is when Phoebe decided that the sisters should choose one appearance and make it a permanent one by the use of a spell. The sisters and Leo changed identities, becoming the cousins of their father Victor. Phoebe's new alias was Julie Bennett and everyone else but her loved ones could only see her "new look". They soon realized, however, that hiding from their identities was a mistake, so after consulting the Department of Homeland Security, she and her sisters returned to their normal lives. Finding Her True Love Phoebe moved out of the manor and got her own apartment in the city. Soon after, she met Coop, who turned out to be a Cupid that was sent by the Elders to help her find her true love. Phoebe at first, disliked Coop and was annoyed and irritated that the Elders would think she needed help to find love, but Coop knew that she was just scared because of all her previous heartbreaks and disappointments and reassured her that her future daughter was destined. Overtime, she grew to trust Coop and sought his advise on both magical and family matters. However, Phoebe's continuing reluctance and Coop's persistence led to them challenging, amusing, and exciting each other. Overtime, little by little, they began to develop feelings for each other, but hid them to save themselves from the trauma Piper and Leo went through. Phoebe finally told Coop that it was him she wanted and the two ignited their romance with a passionate kiss. Even though they both believed that their love was forbidden, Coop still insisted that they could have a life together and was willing to fight for them. However, while Phoebe loved him she was afraid of getting hurt. Coop was hurt, but he stuck by her and continued to support her during magical affairs. Soon afterwards, Phoebe found out that the Elders actually sent Coop to her, in the hopes that she would fall in love with him. Delighted, Phoebe and Coop were finally able to embrace the love for each other. Ultimate Battle & Victory When Phoebe found out that Billie Jenkins was (part of) the "Ultimate Power," she was reluctant to vanquish her, which lead to a disagreement with Piper, until a spell was cast on her because of Billie. Left with no choice but to fight, the sisters acquired the Hollow to became strong enough to destroy Billie and Christy, and the evil Triad.The powers from the Hollow, however, led to the destruction of the Manor, which killed Phoebe and Paige in the explosion. Coop was devastated when he learned of Phoebe's death and gave a bereaved Piper his ring, so that she could travel back in time to save both her sisters. Piper and Leo then used the ring to travel back to the past and enlisted the help of Patty and Grams. Piper, Patty, Leo and Grams then traveled to 2006, arriving right on the moment that, the Charmed Ones and the Jenkins' started to battle. Piper, Patty, and Penny, stopped the final battle from happening by sending The Hollow back to it's resting place. Phoebe and Paige are saved, alive again. Time then adjusted itself to its new future. Not long after, the Charmed Ones killed The Triad and came out victorious. Peaceful Times After the Ultimate battle, Phoebe and her sisters started writing about their experiences over the last eight years in the Book of Shadows so they can pass it down the way it was passed down to them. During this time, Phoebe and Coop started to date and she also continued her work at the Bay Mirror. Personality Phoebe is described as rebellious and courageous. She's not afraid to try new things, a trait that both her older sisters admire and envy. She can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. As a psychic, she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her degree in psychology as well as her powers, she gives very sound advice both to her sisters and readers. She is sometimes compared to her Grams in personality. She is also the only Charmed One to be born in Halliwell Manor, above the Nexus, which makes her more susceptible to being influenced by evil than others. Phoebe has a creative mind and a very good memory. When she first started creating her own spells, she was able to recall spells and combine them into new and more powerful ones. She is street smart, as she can pick locks and pockets, as well as change the tires of a car. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves, a Warren trait. Powers and Abilities Powers ''Witch Powers *'Premonitions: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. **'Intuition: '''The ability to sense when something is about tp happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. **'Astral Premonition: 'The ability to recieve visions of the future while simulataneously astral projecting into said future. **'Sharing Vision: 'The ability to share visions with other physics by holding hands, palm to palm. **'Physic Echos: 'The ability to create a physic link with other physics. *'Levitation: 'The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating she can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet. **'Agility: 'Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to the other. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, her levitation power simply allows her to enhance it. **'Super Strength: 'Her ability to levitate allowed her to build up enough momentum that she ould deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who could fall back a considerable difference. *'Empathy: 'The ability to feel, sense, and understand other people's feelings and emotions. **'Psychic Reflection: 'The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or other being. **'Power Channeling: 'The ability to channel and take control of the magial powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the orginal user. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. **'Power Replication: '''The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Other Powers *'''The Power of Three: The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. *'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. *'Summoning:' The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to one's presence no matter where they are. Once she was able to summon a Trok Demon, without potion or spell. ''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'High Resistance:''' This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. Abilities To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. Appearance Phoebe Halliwell as a baby.jpg Phoebe Halliwell as a child.jpg Phoebe Halliwell as a teen.jpg Phoebe in season 1.jpg Phoebe in season 2.jpg Phoebe in season 3.jpg Phoebe in season 4.jpg Phoebe in season 5.jpg Phoebe in season 6.jpg Phoebe in season 7.jpg Phoebe in season 8.jpg Elderly Phoebe.jpg Phoebe's appearance underwent more changes than any of the other characters in the series. In her early twenties she has a bob hairstyle and she often wears it free flowing. She also went blond for a short while, but then cut her hair to a moderate length and returns it back to a dark brown then a dark hue color, sometime wearing it with bangs or a tiny fringe. She lets her hair grow and returned to a nice brunette colour with layers a few months later, wearing it up in hairnets on a few occasions. Phoebe then cuts her hair to a short pixie cut and along the way turns it to light brown a year later. She allows her hair to grow out and has it in curls and ponytails more often and she seems to have darken it. Soon, she grew it long again and has lightened the colour once more, and darkens it near the end of the year. Her future self is shown to have waist-length wavy hair in a slightly darker hue. Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. Phoebe started to wear very fashionable. She also favors black dresses when going out. For a short while she wore a lot of skimpy clothes, but returned to wearing less revealing outfits, developing a fondness for ethnic designs and patterns. Phoebe normally wears natural colours and sometimes displays dark shades. On occasion she will wear pinks and sometimes wear a more dramatic look to her eyes than before. Later on, she wears a far more natural look with considerably more blush and rarely a nice plum colour. Relationships Coop Phoebe and Coop are married and love each other. She was at first afraid to tell him, after so many heart breaks. However, she found from Wyatt and Chris that the Elders sent him down for her. They dated for several months, before they were married at Cupid's Temple. Prue Halliwell Prue was Phoebe's oldest sister, until her death in 2001. She tried to stay strong for Piper, but missed Prue deeply. They argued often, but Phoebe deeply missed her. Piper Halliwell Piper and Phoebe can argue, but love each other. They are sisters. Piper was often the neutral party between her younger and older sister, and has often reined Phoebe in after Prue's death. Paige Matthews Paige is Phoebe's younger sister. They have a good relationship. Peyton Halliwell Peyton is Phoebe's oldest daughter. She often goes shopping or to the movies with each other and are close. Parker Halliwell Parker and Phoebe have a typical mother-daughter relationship. They argue sometimes, but love each other. Patience Halliwell Patience loves hanging out with her mom and getting advice. She often adds her input and is thinking of becoming an advice columnist. Other Information *Phoebe was the first sister to create her own spells and also brew her own potions. *Phoebe is the last sister to gain complete control over her first power *Phoebe is the last sister to develop an offensive power. *When the sisters' ancestor, Melinda Warren, looks into the future with her power of premonition through Phoebe, she tells them that she sees "many more generations of my beautiful daughters". Ironically, Phoebe is the only sister who has all girls. *Phoebe is also the only sister to continue the tradition of giving her children names that begin with the letter P. *Phoebe was the sister to be the most interested in magic in Season 1, and the sister who was most interested in being a mortal in early Season 8. *In Season 3, Once Upon A Time, also shows that she shared an "imaginary friend" with her sisters, called Lily, who later turned out to be a Fairy. Category:Phoebe Haliwell Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Witch Category:Premonitions Category:Charmed One Category:Character